Dancing Fever
by HalfafanD
Summary: After a tough ghost fight, Danny decides to have some fun with his friends by doing a jump style  Dancing . But when Danny is caught on tape as Phantom, things go downhill for this ghostly teen. Can Danny dance his way out of this one?
1. Stamp On the Ground

**HalfafanD: After a tough ghost fight, Danny decides to have some fun with his friends by doing a jump style (Dancing). But when Danny is caught on tape as Phantom, things go downhill for this ghostly teen. Can our Danny dance his way out of this one?**

**Disclaimer: *beep beep* Owning Danny Phantom does not compute. *beep beep***

**Dancing Fever**

The town of Amity Park, a nice place to live. Lovely weather, the ghosts, great education, the ghosts, beautiful land marks, did I mention the ghosts? Anyway, that leaves us at the park, where Danny Phantom was fighting the Box Ghost.

"Don't you ever give up? It's already midnight and I want to get at least _some _sleep!" Danny shouted, not caring if it would wake anyone.

"Never! Now face my cardboard doom! Beware!" The blue, skinned ghost then threw some empty boxes at the ghost boy. Danny just went intangible as the boxes past harmlessly through him.

"I so don't have time for this." Suddenly, the Box Ghost got punched square in the jaw by Danny, then a kick in the stomach, and a blow to the head. That bought enough time for Tucker and Sam to jump into the action. Sam sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos while Tucker played away on his PDA, which was no help at all. Danny gently floated down to greet his best and only two friends. "Thanks."

"No prob, Danny. We're just here for you." Sam said encouragingly while patting Danny on the back.

"Aww . You two are such _lovebirds_." Tucker cooed while looking up from his PDA.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two shouted in union, then blushed that they said it at the same time and backed down.

Tucker snickered. "_Sure _you aren't."

Danny was about to grab the thermos out of Sam's hand when he noticed something. "Hey, Sam? What's that in your pocket?" Sam looked down.

"Oh, this?" She asked pulling out a small purple, rectangular devise with earphones. "It's my i-Pod Nano. I just bought a new song by Italo Brothers yesterday so I've had it my pocket. I completely forgot about it." Sam unwinds the cord and plugged one of her earphones in while she gave the other to Danny to listen to. Danny listened to the song for a while. It was very upbeat and sort of fast. It was actually catchy.

Danny pulled out his earphone. "Cool. I think I've heard that somewhere before, though. Where was I heard it? Jazz, no… Mom, no… Dad, oh defiantly no… Diana! Yeah, that's it!"

"Diana who?" Sam questioned. She'd never heard that name before.

"Is she hot?" Tucker asked, but before Danny could answer, Sam swiped the Fenton Thermos him and whacked Tucker in the head… hard.

"Diana's my cousin, one removed. Ever since my aunt had that devours with her husband, he took Diana with her. I've only seen her every now and then but let me tell you one thing: she is a hardcore dancer." Danny explained.

Sam and Tuck were suddenly intrigued. "Really?" They both asked in unison.

"Yeah, she does all these, uhh… what'd she call them? Jump styles! Yeah, that. And she's really good at them too. She once taught me a little."

"Why don't you give us a sample?" Sam suggested mischievously.

"Uhh, well, I don't know. It was a _long _time ago she taught me, and I'm not even that really good."

"Aw come dude, we just want to see you dance a little. It's not like we're being watched or anything **(HFD: This is the part where he jinxes Danny. XD)**… unless you're… _chicken_!" Tucker then made several chicken impressions while flapping his arms and pretending to peck at the ground.

"I am _so_ not chicken!" Danny retorted, eyes glowing green and cheeks hot red with embarrassment.

Tucker finally stopped to come face-to-face with Danny. "The prove it, _chicken_." Sam knew Danny was going to come through with this so she pulled a speaker out of her backpack, which her and Tucker had on their backs this whole time. She selected the song 'Stamp on the Ground' by none other than Italobrothers. The two gave Danny some space for him to do his thing.

The song began to play with a small beat that was barley hearable, but fast. Danny was able to keep up by doing small side-steps to the left and right.

_Stamp on the ground (on the ground, on the ground)_

_Moving all around (all around, all around)_

_Stamp on the ground (on the ground, on the ground)_

_Moving all around (all around, all around)_

Suddenly, the beat became louder and almost seemed faster. Danny changed style as well. He quickly jumped up for a split second before landing on the ground and literally 'jumping all around'. His jump style was a little rough but still amazing to watch.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tap ta da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Dup dup dup dup dup dup…_

_Jumping all around-_

_DROP THE BEAT_

The beat was now louder than ever. Tucker and Sam watched in awe as their ghost hybrid friend danced to the tune; completely shocked by his new found talent. The beat then started to slow again just like Danny.

_We're sending out, (whoo!) an invitation_

_To everyone, in every nation._

_But don't sleep, get on the run_

_Stop thinkin' and have some fun!_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tap ta da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tap ta da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around (whoo!)_

_Dup dup dup dup dup…_

The song grew louder as Danny went a little bigger than before, but still kept it simple. Soon, the second verse came.

_DROP THE BEAT_

_So come and join, our love foundation_

_Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration!_

'_Cause we are, about to ignite_

_And we wanna go out tonight!_

_Stamp on the ground (on the ground, on the ground)_

_Moving all around (all around, all around)_

_Stamp on the ground (on the ground, on the ground)_

_Moving all around (all around, all around)_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tap ta da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Dup dup dup_

_Dup dup dup_

_(na-na-nation)_

_Dup dup dup dup dup…_

_Jumping all around-_

_DROP THE BEAT_

_Jumping all around_

The song finally ended, leaving an exhausted Danny after that 3 minute and 16 second performance. He panted hard while putting a hand on the park bench next to him for support. He glanced at his friends who were astonished by their friend's performance. "Guys? You okay?" he asked while waving a hand in front of them. The two came out of their daze seeing a Danny who seemed to want a response.

Tuck came over and placed an arm over his shoulder. "Not really good, huh?" Tucker asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah Danny, that was really good." Sam commented. Danny cheeks looked about ready to explode from all this blushing today.

"Yeah, but I'm not all _that_ good. I think I messed up in the second verse." Sam then grabbed the Thermos again… only this time, she whacked Danny upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For you being clueless," Sam retorted. "You're _way_ too modest for your own good. Danny, don't you realize you've probably found another talent besides fighting ghosts and the habit of doodling on every piece of paper that comes near you?"

"Uhh, I don't think ghost fighting is a talent Sam." Danny corrected.

Sam scowled.

"Yeah, but you do it better than anyone else around here." Tucker pitched in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, it's getting late. Why don't we head in for the night? Tomorrow's Saturday and we could talk about this tomorrow too."

Tuck and Sam agreed with a yawn. As the two walked off, Danny took off to the sky, all three oblivious to the camera, hidden away in the bushes.

**HalfafanD: Well, what do you think? Had this idea since the beginning. We've all read stories about Danny singing, so why no dancing too? Anyway, the song is called 'Stamp on the Ground' by Italobrothers. If you've never heard this song, look it up. It's a good song. And sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough about the jump style thing. Jump styles are hard to explain. If you want to see what I'm talking about, look up 'Stamp on the Ground: Jump style' on YouTube. Please review, no flames please.**


	2. Tuned Reactions

**HalfafanD: Next chapter guys. I just had to figure out who filmed Danny. The news crews or a kid and put him on YouTube… namely Mickey. XD! Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me HalfafanD, no own Danny Phantom.**

**Dancing Fever**

Danny was sound asleep in his bed. No ghosts have bothered him the rest of the night and he liked that. Even though due to his ghost powers, he had a higher hearing rate than an average human, he was unaware of his older sister, Jazz, coming in and walking up to his bed.

"Danny, wake up. Your friends are here." She said, shaking the sleepy figure under the covers. Suddenly, the sleepy figure emerged from the covers. His hair was messy, and his eyes drooped.

Danny yawned. "Can't I go one day without you waking me up?" He moaned.

"No, but I have a good reason to wake you up. Tucker and Sam are here."

"Isn't a little early for them to come over?"

"Uhh, it's one in the afternoon." Jazz replied giggling.

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He quickly jumped out of bed and made a rush to his dresser. Jazz began to snicker while leaving the room so he could get dressed. After Danny was done, he zoomed down stairs. "Hey, sorry I was asleep so long guys. I-

"Breaking news. It seems the famous teen super hero was caught on film while dancing. Here's a clip where our crew caught him." The news lady reported. Apparently the news was on when Danny came down. Sam and Tucker Were on the couch watching the TV while waiting for Danny. Immediately, the clip played, revealing Sam, Tuck, and Danny in ghost mode.

"Oh no…" Danny mumbled, burying his head in his hands in utter embarrassment. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker lost all color to their face while Jazz stood there with her jaw wide open.

"They must've been following you to catch you in action and caught you dancing instead." Sam guessed.

"Now what dude, people aren't going to stop begging until they see you do those cool moves again. What are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed. This was not the greatest of days. "Maybe I'll just lay low for a while. Maybe everyone will forget this sooner or later, right Jazz... Jazz?" Danny and the others turned to Jazz who was still in shock mode after seeing the clip. "Jazz?" Danny called waving his hand in front of her face. "JAZZ!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Jazz was screaming so loud, Danny was beginning to think his ears were bleeding ectoplasm. His sister started to embrace Danny in a hug, startling everyone, while jumping up and down like a crazed fan. "I can't believe you had another talent of dancing and didn't tell me! EEEEEEEKKKKK!" Danny turned his head toward Sam and Tucker who were still startled by Jazz's behavior. An annoyed expression written all over his face.

"You see, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone I could dance." He stated.

00000000000Line Break000000000000

Throughout the weekend, Danny had been lying low. The only ghost attacks that happened were just the Box Ghost, so he let his parents and Valerie chase him around. When Sunday night came, he dreaded to see what would happen tomorrow at school.

00000000000Line Break00000000000

Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the school building, hearing murmurs and whispers of how Danny Phantom could dance. They finally made it to their lockers where they saw no other than Paulina in what looked to be a dress.

"Uhh, Paulina, isn't it a little early for prom?" Danny asked. He stopped going ga ga over Paulina ever since the whole meteor shower incident **(HFD: If you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the episode 'Memory Blank')**. Throughout his ghost adventures, he'd been ignoring Paulina more and more within every day, and she's still infatuated with his ghost half.

"Well, if you losers must know," Paulina started. _Oh yeah, we're the losers._ Sam thought sarcastically. "But since now the ghost boy can dance, he might notice me and," She sighed. "We would dance together under the moonlight."

"Um, isn't it the day time Paulina?" Tucker asked, receiving a few snickers from Danny and Sam.

"Ugghhh, I guess you losers would never understand. After all, the ghost boy would never dance with a _Goth geek_." Paulina said in disgust while walking away.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?" Sam shouted in rage. She then began to charge after Paulina, only to be held back thanks to Danny's paranormal strong grip.

"Let it go, Sam. It's not worth it." Danny advised. Gently, Danny let go of her. Sam said nothing but walked to class, with Danny and Tucker not far behind.

**HalfafanD: I know, I know, I should have continued that. But work with me please. Christmas vacation is almost over and I've got three stories to finish. Just bear with me on this on okay? Thank you. Please review, no flames please.**


	3. Smile For the Camera

**HalfafanD: I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I've been busy with exams and stuff. Lots of HW, soccer, tennis, Deviant Art, YouTube, exams, and some other stuff. Please don't hate me or anything. I've been dealing with the hors a bit… and they hurt! So anyway, enjoy.**

**Dancing Fever**

The rest of the day went by fast and everything seemed normal… well, sort of. Everyone in school was trying to learn how to dance. They were learning how to do jump styles, shuffles, technic, and other stuff. Danny couldn't stop blushing. He felt so embarrassed that everyone saw him dance. They'll probably _never _leave his ghost half alone. This will might actually go on forever, hunting Danny to the ends of the Earth.

He decided to walk home with his friends. He didn't want to risk running into the paparazzi or anything. As they walked home, he noticed a lot of reports out, looking up at the afternoon sky. They were probably just looking for him to get an interview. That made him a little happy since they weren't going to find him today-

*gasp*. As a bright blue tint cloud escaped from his mouth. He groaned, hoping it was the Box Ghost so he could just ignore him. He turned to Tucker and Sam, waiting for an answer and hoping that it was the Box Ghost again.

"Go ahead, dude." Tucker encouraged.

"Yeah, we'll catch up." Sam added. Danny smiled slightly; he didn't want to at this situation he was in currently. But he had to. Quickly he made a dash for an abandoned ally way to transform. The bright halo rings soon enveloped him, revealing Danny Phantom standing in his place. Danny then followed his ghost sense to the park, where he saw a ghost lion terrorizing.

"Hey! The zoo called, they want ugly rampaging look back!" Danny shouted, taunting the beast. The ghost lion replied with a roar before charging at him. Danny dodged the tackle and shot an ecto-blast towards it, landing a direct hit. The lion growled before charging again. This time, Danny pulled out the thermos, sucking the ghost in. He gently landed on the ground with a satisfied smile on his face. He was about to take off again, when cameras, reporters, and fans suddenly surrounded him. His eyes being blinded by the flashes of cameras, preventing him from escaping.

"Danny Phantom, when did you suddenly grow an interest in dancing?"

"Who is this Diana? Are you two dating?"

"What dance moves do you know besides jump styles?"

"I love you Danny! Will you be my dance partner?" **(HFD: Okay, that one was a crazed fan)**

Danny shielded his eyes from the blinding lights, trying to find a way out. Unfortunately, there was none. _This is never a good sign._ Danny thought.

**HalfafanD: Yay! Cliffy! Thank you for waiting patiently. Though exams aren't over yet, sorry. Though with a Monday of no school this weekend, I'll get things done faster. Review and no flames please.**


	4. Reviewing Statis

**HalfafanD: Man, I'm trying to finishing these so I can start the others. I've got like nine stories I want to write besides the ones already on Fanfiction. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Dancing Fever**

Danny couldn't seem to find an escape route. The camera lights were blinding him too much to even look for one. All he could do was stand in place. His eyes squeezed shut to avoid the flashs while his arms shielded the eyes as backup. He stayed in that position for who know how long, before an idea dawned upon him.

Danny groaned. _How could I be so stupid!_ He then quickly went intangible and phased trough the ground, leaving several people confused and bewildered. None of which noticing the invisible ghost boy flying home.

00000000Line Break00000000

Danny flew home invisibly and changed back into Fenton in a nearby ally way. As he entered the house, he was _again_ suffocated by his overbearing sister's death hug.

"Jazz, counting this, that was the _fourth _time you've hugged me today!" Danny yelled. Jazz imeadiatly let go, still wearing an eager look on her face like a child on Christmas. Ever since she found out her little brother could dance, she'd been begging him _all _day to dance for her.

"Sorry, I'm just _really _excited that my, _my _little brother can dance! Oh please, _please _dance for me! Please, please, please, please!" She begged.

"Hmm… let me think about it… NO!" Jazz returned a pouty face before disappearing up stairs. Danny was about to head upstairs as well when he was stopped by his parents.

"Hey Danny check this out! I call it the Fenton Ghost Disco! It will play any music just like an mp3-player and when a ghost comes in the range, BAM! We catch the ghost! That Phantom punk won't know what hit him!" Jack shouted in his usual booming excited voice. In his hands was a disco ball with the Fenton symbol on it.

_Or maybe he will_. Danny thought. "That's great Dad… But I've had enough of dancing for one day. I've got homework so I'll be in my room for the rest of the day."

"Ok, sweety. Sam and Tucker are already here in your room." Maddie replied. "We'll be down stairs working on this baby all day." His ghost hunting parents went back down to the lab to continue the invention while Danny walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door to see Tucker on his PDA sitting in a chair buy his computer and Sam was sitting on the bed glaring at Tucker. Sam seemed to be the first to realize Danny's presents. Quickly, she ran up and gave a small hug.

"Danny, thank goodness! We were starting to worry!" Sam exclaimed. She pulled away from the hug to notice Danny's half-hearted smile. "What happened?"

"Well, Everyone at school has finally _lost_ it, my sister's now a crazed fan, and I got mobbed by a bunch of fans today!" Danny shouted in frustrastion before falling on his back on the bed with a loud thud. He looked up to see an annoyed expression of Sam's. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wish that they've never seen that video. They're never going to let me live this down!" He shouted, frustrated.

Sam gave a small smile of sypithy. She gently placed a hand on Danny's back soothenly. "I know you're having a rough day, Danny. But look on the bright side, a lot less ghost attacks happened today, well… other than the Box Ghost that is." Danny's mind then drifted off to space at Sam's words. _What were those ghosts doing anyways_? He wondered.

000000000Line Break00000000000

Meanwhile, in the deep realms of the Ghost Zone… everyone, from the Walker's Jail to Skulker's Island, was cracking up from watching a specific ghost boy dancing to an Italobrothers song. A few of his enemies mentioning that they'll never let Phantom live this down. Even Clockwork was getting a laugh or two out of this.

000000000Line Break00000000000

Danny stared out the window, trying to resist going out for his usual midnight flight. Sam and Tucker have already gone home. And Jazz, along with his parents, were in bed asleep. But Danny couldn't sleep, there was too much on his mind. Danny then finally made his dicission. A flash of light blue light filled the room. And as quickly as they came, they dimmed, revealing Danny Phantom in place. He then leaped out the window, flying through the night sky.

**HalfafanD: Come on people, work with me here! I'm trying to get these stories done so you can see all the cool others I've got to show you. 'Dancing Fever', I've got the plot figured out, along with 'Ghostly Trick or Treats'. It's 'Mysterious Magician' I'm worried about. If you guys got some ideas for that one, PM me. Please review, no flames.**


	5. I Spy With My Little Eye

**HalfafanD: Hey, guys… I'm back! And Mysterious Magician is done, so I'll be focusing on this story for a while, k? I've been going bonkers on which song I should have Danny dance to in the climax. I thinking Italobrothers again, but I want you to decide. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: There is no possible way for me to own Danny Phantom.**

**Dancing Fever**

Reporters gazed up into the night sky in search of Danny Phantom, hoping to be able to catch Phantom on tape dancing again. Unfortunately, all they saw were clouds, stars, the moon, and an occasional airplane here and there. Lance Thunder was one of these reporters. He didn't see the point in him staying out here; he was just a weatherman after all. But since this was his only job, he had to do what his boss says.

He was about to give up until he spotted a small flash of white light on Amity Dr. **(HFD: Okay, let's just assume that that's the street Danny lives on)**. He looked among the other reporters and realized they didn't seem to notice the light. He then tapped his camera man's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the flash. Quietly and unnoticeable, the two slipped away from the group and headed toward the light. Once they finally reached the street, they both spotted the ghostly teen hero flying just past him. Quickly but quietly, Lance followed Phantom with his camera man close behind.

0000000000Dramatic Line Break00000000000

Danny flew for a while, needing to clear his mind. And what better place than his own personal sanctuary: the bridge. He always when there when something was bothering him or he felt troubled. It was the perfect place to gaze among the stars. Seeing it come into his sight, he gently descended and landed on the bridge with a soft thud. He then leaned onto one of the rails and looked among the dark beautiful night sky. _Clear skies, no moon… I picked a good night to come here._ Danny thought. He then remembered that the sky looked just like this on Friday; the night he danced in front of his friends; in front of the camera; in front of Amity Park.

"Ugghhh! Why did I have to do that _stupid _dance!" He shouted out loud and kicked the rail in frustration, but not hard enough to break it. "I never want to do anything like that again." He finally muttered. Still, even though Danny calmed down a little, he was still upset that everyone saw him dance. He once again focused his attention on the stars in the sky, not noticing Lance Thunder the weather guy and his camera man around the corner.

000000000Line Break of EVIL0000000000

Both Lance and the camera man named Chad stayed hidden at the end of the bridge as they watch Phantom gazing among the stars. _This must be where Phantom disappears to all the time_. Lance thought. He was then snapped out of his thoughts and jumped when Phantom suddenly shouted something and kicked the railing on the bridge. Afterward, he muttered something but Lance couldn't understand what it was. Phantom seemed to not notice them as he gazed at the stars again, seeming mesmerized by their glow.

He then turned to Chad and motioned to follow him. The two slowly made their way closer toward Phantom hoping to get an interview with him. Phantom still didn't notice them as they crept closer. Suddenly, something in leg of Phantom's jumpsuit beeped. Lance and Chad jumped, hoping to dear lord Phantom didn't see them. Apparently, Phantom seemed not too startled by the sudden noise as if he heard it before. He reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit which Lance had no idea he had on Phantom's jumpsuit. He then pulled out a small electronic device and flipped it open before putting it close to his ear. It took Lance a few seconds before he realized it was a cell phone… _wait, Phantom has a cell phone_? Lance wondered. He snapped back to reality just in time to hear Phantom speak.

"Hello?" Phantom asked into the phone. He waited a while for a response before he yanked the phone away. Apparently, someone was yelling on the other end 'because Phantom acted as if his ear drums burst** (1)**. After the short shout, Phantom put the phone close to his ear again before speaking again.

"Okay, in order, yes I'm fine, no I'm not far from home, I was just wandering 'round town, and no, this had nothing to do with ghosts." He replied. It occurred to Lance that the yelling on the other end was some concerned person asking if Phantom was alright and where he is. "Don't worry, I'm heading home now." _Home? The Ghost Zone_?Lance wondered. "Alright, alright. Yeah, love you too. See you in when I get back." Phantom finished, closing the cell phone and slipping it back into his pocket before flying off home. It took Lance and Chad a while before they realized they needed to continue the news.

"And that was Danny Phantom. Apparently he must need to go home for some reason. So I guess that means we won't be seeing him dance tonight. Back to you Tiffany." Lance concluded, before the camera shut off.

00000000000Oh, Pretty Line Break00000000000

"_So I guess that means we won't be seeing him dance tonight. Back to you Tiffany._" Vlad gazed at the TV seeing a plot begin to form in his mind. _This could work to my advantage._ He thought deviously.

**HalfafanD: Well, there's your villain. Looks like its Vlad. If I was there in Amity Park, I would get a blow horn and shout to the crowd that Vlad is a putrid, lonely, singled, fruitloop who is in desperate need of a cat. XD**

**Anyway, please review, no flames.**


	6. The Shuffle Club

**HalfafanD: Hey, I finally came up with the rest of this story! YAY! So on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

**Dancing Fever**

Danny wandered aimlessly threw the halls of Casper High. He just knew it was going to be a bad day. First of all; last night was bad enough after he got that call from his mom. Not to mention he found out that there was a camera watching him after he watched the footage on the news this morning.

Last bell had already rung; and a lot of students have already left the building. He just wanted to go home. And with that, he wandered into one of the bathroom stalls in the boy's bathroom which he had almost pasted by due to him walking in slight auto-pilot. He then transformed into his altered ego: Danny Phantom.

Once the transformation was complete, he then flew invisibly out of Casper High and over Amity Park. He then spotted a banded building. At first, Danny wanted to go there to let out some stress; but then again, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to since he heard rumors that a lot bad kids or members of a bad gang go there. He glanced back over the street full of news reporters.

_Can't be any worse than what's out here_. Danny thought. He then flew right in to the second floor.

It was nearly pitch black, if no given the light from the windows. He looked around and noticed tons of graphite all over the walls. It said stuff like 'we dominate', 'destroy the generator', 'everyday I'm shuffling', 'born to shuffle', and other stuff like that. Eventually, Danny found a wall and sat down; oblivious to tons of eyes of teens watching him from the shadows.

Finally one who was brave enough slowly walked over. They knew plenty about Danny Phantom and his new found fame of being able to do Jump-style; but seeing him here like this still freaked them out a bit. As the teen drew closer, he began to realize that Phantom didn't seem too happy. Feeling bad, he gently placed a hand on the ghost's shoulder, but suddenly brought it back due to Phantom jumping up in a startled motion. After both calmed down at the sudden action, the teen spoke up.

"Hey, you ok man?" Danny drew his head up to get a good look at him. He had short, raven, spiky hair along with grayish eyes with some incredibly pale skin. He wore and Black hoodie with white stripes coming down the sleeves as well and some strange large pants with neon glow stripes like the ones on a crossing guard's jacket with a belt in the same color dangling from the back to front as it hung on the side.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting your, uhh… gang?" Danny asked careful to choose his words.

The teen looked surprised by his question then began to snicker. "You don't seriously believe all those rumors due you?" He asked showing signs of him attempting to contain laughter. Some other teens smiled and came out from the shadows and their hiding places.

"What? What do you mean?" Danny asked as he stood up.

The teen just smiled. "We only come here to shuffle. We never have our own freedom to do what we want so we come here to shuffle; it's our way of being ourselves and having fun. But lately when people see us in these clothes enter the building, they think we're some bad gang. But we actually took this rumor to our advantage so no one would bother us while we shuffle."

Danny smiled. "That's cool… what's shuffle?"

The teen nearly faltered at this. "You mean you've never heard of shuffle before?!" He asked in disbelief.

Danny nodded.

"Shuffle is a different style of dancing. Here, I'll show you." He turned to a corner. "Kick it!"

Apparently there was a DJ over there because they then put a track down and began to play a non-lyrical song. It was called 'Destroy the Generator' by Shingo DJ. As it began to play a strange tune that had the rhythm of droplets falling off a leaf, the teen began to make strange moments with his hand in mid-air like he was typing on an invisible computer keyboard. After one round the small tune played again in the same pattern only it seemed to linger a bit and swag more as the teens movements did the same as he added his feet to the motion by sliding them along the ground and flowing his arms in a small motion.

The same pattern repeated again and just like last time, it added something else. Now the tune seemed to have a small tap like beat to it and the teen began to lightly step his feet like the actual shuffle but it was light and the small moments continued but his arms stopped moving as they hung by his side. This lasted twice before abruptly stopping and a female monotone voice echoed through the room like the song had.

"_G-generator_."

Finally the song became upbeat and the song played a hardcore pop/techno tune. The teen then began to slide and stomp everywhere and his arms sometimes rose as he brought up his knees during the dance. Though that's what it would like to any other person; just stomping and sliding their feet, it looked more than that to Danny as the teen displayed a pattern in his moves as if he was in sync with the song itself and couldn't depart from it. After a while the tune died down and the same female voice spoke.

"_Han-make-han-make-h-han-han-make-make-destroy-destroy-h-h-han-han-han-han-_..."

The voice then died down and the song kicked up again; this time more hardcore than before. The teen then began to kick up his dance as well. Danny stood there, amazed at the kid's skill. Kid had a lot of potential with the way he was dancing. The song died down again and was about to continue if the DJ didn't stop it. The teen then stopped nearly out of breath but walked up to Danny despite of how tired he was.

"That's shuffle." The teen said as he panted.

"Wow that was amazing." Danny said.

The teen smiled. "Coming from you, that makes my day. I'm Tyler by the way; Ty for short." Ty then outstretched his hand.

Danny shook it. "Danny Phantom, but I guess you know that." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, to be honest, I wasn't expecting to see Amity Park's hero dance jump-style in front of a camera like that." Ty mentioned.

Danny frowned and sighed. "I actually didn't see the camera. I never wanted anyone to see that. I only danced because my friends wanted to see me do it. I really never meant for this to happen."

"Oh, that's ok Phantom. Besides, the camera didn't catch much anyway. They didn't see your friends either." Ty said as if to cheer him up.

Danny smiled. "Thanks for the cheer up attempt. And please, call me Danny. I try to feel as human as possible and being called Phantom doesn't really help that."

"Gotcha Danny. So why did you come here anyway?"

"Usually when I feel down or need to release some steam I just fly over the town. It feels like my troubles are just drifting away. All those reporters looking for me aren't helping me with that." Danny explained.

"Is that why you were on that bridge looking at the stars?" ty asked.

Danny frowned; still upset that they filmed him during that. "Yeah; so I thought that being somewhere where no one would think to look might help."

"Gotcha; well, whenever my parents get on my nerves, well, since they want me to be a doctor and take over the family business, I come here to shuffle; doing the one thing I love." Tyler explained.

Danny turned to look at Tyler. "I always wanted to be an astronaut. My dad kept telling that ghost fighting was in my blood and I might follow in his footsteps someday." Danny chuckled. "Guess he got what he wanted."

Ty chuckled. "Your dad sounds like Jack Fenton."

Danny immediately regretted what he said. But just smiled and said. "Yeah, funny, huh?"

Suddenly an idea struck Tyler's head. He looked at Danny in the eye. "Hey, if you want, you can stick around a little longer and shuffle with us."

Danny was a bit stunned by the question. He turned his head down to the ground to think the question over.

_Me; Shuffle?! No; can't risk it! I defiantly don't want to be caught on camera again_. Danny thought stubbornly; shaking his head in the process. He then stopped and his face eased up. _But… I really do need the cheer up. And Ty really cool about it and everything_. He then looked at Ty and smiled sadly.

"I would love to, honestly. But I guessed I'm paranoid that someone will catch me on camera again." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Stupid, right?"

Ty snickered for only a few seconds since he didn't find it all that funny before speaking up again. "I understand that. But like I said before, no one but people who want to shuffle come here. We don't get bothered thanks to that stupid rumor. Everyone is too afraid of this place. But even so if you want; there's a concession stand and a dressing room on the first floor downstairs. We can get something for you to wear to diocese yourself."

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait a second… you _have_ a concession stand _and _dressing room?!"

Ty nodded. "Yep, that was originally where we wanted to shuffle, but a small stand and this extra room and well as a bathroom was in the way so we constructed the place a little more to where the upper floors were more stable so there'd be plenty of room to shuffle and the bottom we organized to where you could go down there, get tickets, shuffle wear, something to eat or just plain resting and hanging out."

"Cool." Danny commented.

"Come on, the stairs are this way." Ty said and started walking toward where he pointed; but stopped when Danny grabbed his arm. By now the teens on the floor weren't paying anymore attention to their conversation and went back to shuffling; however some wanted to see how it would turn out and stayed by the wall to watch.

"We don't need to." Danny said and grabbed Ty by the waste and turned intangible before plunging down through the floor. Once down there, Danny landed softly and let go of Ty who stumbled before turning to Danny with a wide smile on his face.

"Ok; that was cool." He established.

"Yeah, ummm… where do I go?" Danny asked sheepishly hoping that would get Ty back on the subject. A look of realization crossed Ty's face before he spoke.

"Uh, right; this way." He said and walked passed Danny as the ghost teen followed. They came to a little room that somewhat could pose as a gift shop if you didn't count the graffiti on the walls, nothing but concrete and/or wood as the walls, the racks of clothes everywhere, as well as a small hall opening leading to some small stalls with a sign above saying 'dressing room'.

Danny followed Ty to a countertop where a girl around fithteen years of age sat on the chair behind the counter with her legs propped up on the counter while chewing on her tong looking board out of her mind. She had pale skin like Ty and her dark make-up made her sapphire eyes stand out. She had a black shirt that seemed regular but homemade cut down the side but tied together; probably by her. The shirt said in white letters 'shuffle 'till I die' and had a small running man below it also in white. Her jeans were slightly baggy with holes, paint, and grass stains on them also with a chain hanging by the belt-loops. She also had some black high tops witch remarkably had a piece of gum on it.

She looked not her best; but not bad either. But what surprised Danny the most; was her hair. She had a bled on raven black and snow white hair in bunches of locks to where it was hard to tell which color was the original. And they all came together for a long badly made pony-tail.

Once they reached the counter Ty coughed to grab her attention. She jump for a second as she nearly fell off her chair as well as shouting a colorful language as she bit her toung. Once that little fiasco was over, The girl stood upright glaring at Ty.

"Ty! I swear to God I'll kill you right this instant for startling me like and making me bite my toung if you don't give a good explanation as to why you startled me!" She retorted.

Ty laughed. "_Awww_… but _Bell_… you're so fun to scare!" He playfully wined.

Bell growled. "Fun to scare my butt!"

Ty's laughter died down before he spoke again. "But, uhh… that's not why I'm here." He then gestured over to Danny who blushed from the sudden change in spotlight towards him. Bell glanced over to Danny and smiled.

"Danny Phantom; I've heard about you." She said and walked around the counter to give Danny a good handshake. "Name's Bell; I run this place. And before you ask; I mean the whole place."

"Her dad was planning on reestablishing this building to an office building before she stepped in and talked to her dad; now this place is the perfect hang-out for teens can be themselves." Ty piped in.

"So what brings you here?" Bell asked Danny.

"You got anything shuffle like for Danny to wear so no one would recognize him if some one spotted him?" Ty asked to answer the question.

Bell put a hand to her chin as an indication in thinking as she looked and Danny up and down before nodding.

"I think I've got something that might work."

0000000Line Break0000000

Bell and Ty stood by a dressing room stall; waiting for Danny to finish up and come out. The sound of clothes rustling could be heard indicating he wasn't stalling. Finally the sound faded snapping Bell's attention as she stood from her seated position and turned toward the stall.

"Danny?" She somewhat called. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah." The ghost boy's voice emitted from the stall. "I'm just done."

"Well then, come on out." Bell responded.

There was small silence before Danny spoke up again. "You guys sure about this?"

"Course we are Danny. Technically we're the only ones in the store and hardly any news crews come around here. Plus it's one of the rules her that what happens here; stays here. So no one will tell anyone outside if the know about you." Ty said reassuring Danny.

There was no response. Instead the stall door opened and out came Danny. He wore regular black shirt saying 'everyday I'm shuffling' with the running man on it in white. He had some shuffle pants just like Ty's; except that instead of silver and blue stripes like Ty had, Danny had silver and green. He also wore some bull-dog shoes like his red ones only that they were black. And Danny wore a black base-ball like hat with white stripes on it as well as green line-slot glasses on his face.

"Well?" Danny asked, waiting for a response.

Bell smiled "I did it again." She said proudly. "I'm good."

Ty smiled as well. "Awesome new look. I hardly recognize you."

Danny smiled at this; his regular teenage self that he only usually revealed around Sam and Tucker. "Well guys, what are we waiting for? Let's shuffle!"

**HalfafanD: I believe I did a good job with this chapter. Anyway, I'll update soon. Laters. Oh, before I forget; review please and no flames.**

**Song is 'Destroy the Generator' by Shingo DJ. Here's a link to there song (but it's connected to another one called 'Fire and Ice'): watch?v=zzQXdbVyZio**

**Here's what the dance looks like, but it's in MMD animation but for the story I added some stuff so it might not look the way I discribbed it: watch?v=nh0RhnnwCTM&feature=plcp**


	7. Explainations

**HalfafanD: Like what the heck! What's with me having Writers-Block?! Oh well, it's not too bad. I know what's going to happen. It's really a good plot if you ask me; but, you know. But either way, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman; I don't own it.**

**Dancing Fever**

Danny smiled boldly as he walked down the sidewalk in his human form. It was fun shuffling with his new friends; well, Phantom's new friends. At some point the three teen took a break and Danny said that they reminded them of his friends. Course they offered that if anyone asked that they could pretend they were the ones with him when he caught on camera for him and his friends.

Course Danny even said they all could be all be friends and they all exchanged phone numbers and such. Danny even wanted them to meet his friends in person. There was just something about them that made him believe he could trust them as much as he trusted Sam and Tucker.

Stepping up to his house, he pulled out his phone to tell the time. 9:30 at night. He was at the shuffle club for _that_ long?! Oh well, he had a great time. At least he was making it home before his curfew for once.

Danny opened the door and came in only to see Jazz walk up to Danny.

"Okay look; I'm sorry for hugging you like a crazed fan. But it's not every day you find out that your superhero brother can dance." Jazz apologized. "So do you forgive me?"

Danny's eyes widened; was she really just giving up trying to make him dance for her.

"I forgive you."

"So… will you dance for me?" Jazz asked lightening up. Danny rolled his eyes; so that's why she apologized so suddenly.

"Maybe." Jazz immediately squealed and hugged Danny. "I said maybe!" Jazz stopped and looked at Danny expectantly. "Maybe, but not tonight; I'm too tired. Maybe some other time." Jazz looked disappointingly but nodded anyway and said goodnight before retreating upstairs.

Danny walked up to his room as well and got dressed in his PJ's before plopping onto his bed. Suddenly the phone rang erupting the bedroom silence. Danny looked at the bright screen; Sam. Danny sighed; her and Tucker at least needed to know. He pressed the button and pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Sam."

"_Don't you dare 'hey Sam' me! Where were you today_?! You just vanished on us!" Sam's loud voice rang in Danny's ear so loud Danny had to pull the phone back in recoil.

"Geez Sam not so loud. Jazz had already headed to bed and my parents are just hanging in their room for a while before bed."

"_Sorry; but where were you anyway? Me and Tuck were worried sick_."

"You won't believe what happened." Danny said and began explaining his tale of meeting Ty and Bell and how they literally danced the night away.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Sam asked after Danny's story was done.

"Of course Sam. Besides; I'd love for you and Tuck to meet them. They're a lot like you two in a way. Bell's all for equality rights and Tyler loves to joke around." Danny said. "I have a feeling you'll like them."

"If you say so." Sam spoke. "But the second they turn their backs of you I'm going to kick them into the next galaxy if their lucky!"

Danny chuckled. "Ok; if it concerns you that much I'll watch my back. But I still want you to meet them tomorrow. I already promised that I'd be there tomorrow. The place is even free of corporate influence."

"Ok, ok. Me and Tuck will go with you to this shuffle club."

"Thanks Sam; you rock."

"Night Danny."

"Good night." And with that he hung up the phone. He then snuggled under the covers. Almost too excited to sleep. But eventually his sleep deprived mind caught up with him and he fell into a deep sleep.

**HalfafanD: This chapter was so rushed and I'm ashamed of it. But I'm working on some stuff and I felt I should've finished it ASAP so you guys will be satisfied for a while. I'm sorry! Please review; no flames.**


End file.
